Field of the Invention
Embodiments presented in this disclosure generally relate to identifying hand gestures using signals generated by a band worn on an arm of a user.
Description of the Related Art
Detecting hand gestures made by a user can be used in a variety of applications such as gaming, interacting with a visual display, providing instructions to a computing device, and the like. Some gesture recognition systems detect hand gestures by capturing video images of the hand and then correlating these images to a particular gesture. However, these systems require expensive devices such as cameras that are typically mounted external to the user—i.e., are not carried by the user. Other gesture recognition systems may use sensors mounted on the hand such as rings worn on the fingers. However, these systems encumber the user and may limit the range of motion of the hand.